


The Last Breaths Before Catastrophe

by Myiuri



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Bad Ending, Hurt, M/M, Sad, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: Once, the moment when Rai uses up all of his powers will come. That moment is now.





	The Last Breaths Before Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I wrote this... Why did I post this. I'm terrible person. Why... It's so sad T.T I was sad writing it, drowning in my feelings that was left in me from the raws...
> 
> Okay, enough with emotional stuff, this is a short story inspired by my dream. This story contains no grave spoilers, it's just a work of my fantasy. Warning: it's sad and it won't have a happy ending, so if you don't like sad stuff, don't read it. Or read it and cry out your eyes afterwards.
> 
> This time I didn't bother to separate Frankenstein's and Raizel's pov. I think it's clear enough.
> 
> This time italic is for thoughts  
> Bold for Dark Spear
> 
> I don't own Noblesse or any character in it, just this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy... I mean at least emotionally.

Raizel smiled. "Who would have thought you would be the happiest when I'm the roughest with you?" Just sitting there, doing nothing. It was a carefree smile and Frankenstein made sure to document every moment of the eternal being sitting before him. Tears filled his eyes and desperation clasped his heart when the thought of the eternal being dying appeared. He will not be here for long now. And Frankenstein smiled, even through the pain and took another picture of his Master. His body helplessly enjoyed Raizel's presence here. He can't cry now. His Master was still there. The Eternal being was smiling at him even though the pain of dying should be even bigger than Frankenstein's. There was no one in the big household, Frankenstein ordered them to go to Lukedonia and stay there. He could see the dark circles under the other's eyes suddenly much more clearly and the lips lost their smile as he collapsed to his knees on the white cold floor of his lab. He hurried to stand, to get the smile back on his Master's lips, but what was the point of smiling when they both felt like dying? Frankenstein managed to walk to his Master and his mind was screaming. Screaming at him voices of disapproval and desperate calls for any god out there. But _he_ was his God, right before him and he was dying.

Raizel doesn't dare to speak. Any more words would make this situation only much worse and he was as hopeless as Frankenstein. There was no solution for them and both of them knew that. Frankenstein knelt at his feet and the only thing that kept both of their eyes from bleeding tears was the desperation around their hearts. Raizel was not afraid of dying, but was afraid of what happens to Frankenstein when he dies. No, afraid was a word too weak to describe his worry. But he can't do anything, only let the feelings of anxiety eat him.

He couldn't stop his tears anymore as he buried his face into Raizel's thighs. Oh, no he couldn't make his Master's pants wet, but he couldn't bring himself to lift his head, that suddenly felt so heavy, the warmth slowly left the thighs he was leaning on and Frankenstein started sobbing hysterically not minding how he looked right now. He knew that very well, because he felt like that. Pathetic, hopeless. _No! Why was this happening? It can't be true... It can't._  - but it was. "Frankenstein." It was terrible hearing his own name said aloud so weakly, but he couldn't respond, couldn't gather his voice to reply. When there was a hand in his hair, Frankenstein wanted to melt and disappear. It hurt so much, he doesn't want to live with this kind of pain forever, without his Master. He won't be able to do it. "Frankenstein, please, don't loose yourself because of me. The Eternal sleep doesn't matter to me, if I managed to protect everyone." Again, the voice was so weak almost cracking, but the last bits of energy still in it. Frankenstein was so focused on the tone of the voice, he didn't grasp the meaning of these words. They didn't get through him. While he is in this vulnerable state, the Dark Spear is trying it's hardest to break free and Frankenstein is still successfully holding it in. Because he has his Master before him, he can't hurt him, not when he was already hurt so much. _No._ There was blood leaking out of Raizel's eyes, even though he wasn't using any power, the body got colder to the temperature of Frankenstein's heart right now. _No._  He couldn't do anything for his Master, only hopelessly watch... as the last breaths left Raizel. Frankenstein panicked when the red glowing dots started appearing on his Master.  _No!_ Until now, he still didn't get it, still hoped it may be only a fake, but now, he faced the truth. His Master is disappearing in his hands and he can't do anything.

"M-Master." He called, forcing himself to look up at the one he's calling. There was still that hand in his hair. His Master was smiling at him, but this time it was a sad smile, with a bit of happiness in it. _Why would Master be happy about going into eternal sleep? Is he happy to leave? To leave me? No!_  The smile was replaced by frown. "Frankenstein, please don't think like that." But Frankenstein couldn't hear those words. His mind was screaming at him as well as Dark Spear, completely overlapping all sounds around him and nibbling at his sanity. He was trying his best to keep all of the energy of Dark Spear inside, but it was so hard when the tears kept rolling down his cheeks and the desperation formed a tight seal around his heart. The body underneath him got as cold as the floor he was kneeling on and moments later the intense red glow appeared, and the body disappeared into nothingness. _No!!_ there was nothing underneath his head, only a stuffed armchair. Nothing. And nothing was the same as what was left in Frankenstein's heart and soul. The bond was gone, and it felt like half of him left him forever. Like if the skeleton that supported his body was suddenly gone. All of the strength has left him, he didn't see what face his Master was making before but he didn't want to know. Only imagining Raizel's face was painful for him and the rush of screams in his ears is becoming too much. His body is hurting all over, suffering from the intense pain from Dark Spear. His will to hold in the Dark Spear left him, the dark purple energy lashed out, destroying the chair, ceiling and everything in it's way, the whole house was turned into useless pile of rocks within minutes. The pain was terrible and Frankenstein was screaming, not caring about anyone or anything. Dark Spear formed itself and went to wrack havoc in the city. Frankenstein tried to stop it, but uselessly. The Dark Spear was out of control and soon, all Frankenstein could see from where he was laying was ruins and dead bodies he tried to get up, but realized he couldn't. He couldn't feel the lower part of his body, couldn't control it, it was no longer his body and his will was not enough to take it back. He couldn't do anything, only lay there. He could feel the Dark Spear focus on him again, since Frankenstein is the only one binding Dark Spear. Suddenly Frankenstein saw a photo. Photo of his Master he took earlier this day. The realisation of what Dark Spear has done, what he allowed to happen, hit him hard. Countless of people died and the town turned into a city of the death. He killed his Master's friends... Frankenstein frantically reached his hands for that photo, trying to find some kind of relief, but the Dark Spear lashed out earlier and destroyed the photo, leaving nothing but dust.

**_"Is this what kept you from resisting us?"_ **

The Dark Spear spoke into his head, and there was nothing left within Frankenstein to resist anymore. His hands clutched at the air where once the photo was as his body and soul got consumed by Dark Spear.

Everything alive was consumed by Dark Spear afterwards, in a span of only one year and the world turned into an endless torture for all the souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I wrote this? I don't know! Let me know in the comment what do you think about it, but probably don't except anything like this ever again.


End file.
